The aim of this application is to build upon and enhance the outstanding academic training currently provided in the UCSD Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Center. WRHR Scholars are selected by an Advisory Committee comprised of internationally recognized researchers that identifies highperforming OB/GYN physicians who aspire to scientific excellence in women's health. Scholars select an established senior scientist Mentor from a broad range of interest areas including epidemiology, perinatal physiology and genetics, obesity and metabolism, urogynecology, reproductive endocrinology, and cancer. The program is flexibly organized into two phases: in the first 1 to 3 years the Scholar works toward research competency;in the final 2 to 3 years efforts are directed to achieving research independence and academic expertise. During Phase 1, didactic and practical instruction supplements intensive laboratory work in the mentor's laboratory and clinical work is minimized. To ensure that all Scholars have the requisite laboratory skills for their projects, each receives instruction in basic molecular biologic techniques in our Core Laboratory Course. First phase Scholars participate in the two-year CREST program courses in epidemiology, biostatistics, data management, and informatics. During an third optional year, an MPH degree can be achieved. In Phase 2, Scholars join the UCSD NCLAM Leadership Program, which teaches academic development, leadership, and organizational effectiveness and prepares the Scholar to function as an accomplished Associate Professor. Individualized seminars in grant writing are conducted throughout. As the Scholar progresses, the Center's Mentoring Committee closely monitors Scholars'progress in monthly meetings, ensuring that both the research environment and clinical demands are optimized and balanced. The Advisory Committee reviews mentoring reports from the Mentoring Committee semiannually and assess each Scholar's fitness for advancement and reappointment to the program yearly.